Sea Salt Ice Cream
by Lovely-Twist
Summary: When Roxas and Sora have to move back to Twilight Town, will Roxas figure out what his reacquiring dream is about. Roxas X ?


**Sea Salt Ice Cream**

**Summary** When Roxas and Sora have to move back to Twilight Town, will Roxas figure out what his reacquiring dream is about.

**Pairings** Roxas X ?! Sora X Riku, Demyx X Zexion, Namine X Kairi, Olette X Yuffie…. and others may come into play

**Warnings **There are a lot of same sex pairings in this story and there may also be sex sense if you have a problem with either of those things please do not read this story.

**Disclaimer **I do not own anything but the plot of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In Dreams

_Roxas POV_

I have this dream every few weeks or so it's always the same. Im sitting on a swing going slowly back and forth and for some reason I'm crying. The next thing I know I lose my grip on the swing and fall back onto the playground sand.

At first I lose all my breath but then when I can breathe again I slowly blink my eye's open and looking down at me is a boy with a weird hairstyle. Taking in the sight I notice that boy is my age and is smiling down at me. With a small laugh he holds out his hand to help me up. Taking his hand I stand up beside him and notice that he's a little taller than me. I brush of my pants and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand to hide my tears.

"You okay kid?" The boy asked. I sniffled but nodded my head "Im fine and Im not a kid." The boy just laughed and shrugged "Alright, Hey come with me for a minute." I don't know why but every time I fallow after him once her starts walking away. Once he stops walking where standing in front of and ice cream shop. "Okay I have a surprise for you" He said while leaning up to the man who was selling the ice cream and whispering something in his ear. The man smiles and hands him to blue Popsicle like things. After paying the man the boy smiles and shoves the ice cream at me.

"Eat you'll love it" He said grinning. "What is it?" I say quietly while looking at it questionably. He just laughed "Its ice cream" I slowly reach out and take it from his hand, but as I reach out to it my hand brushes his and I get this filling in my stomach like it just did a acrobatic act. Looking at it one more time I stick my tongue out and lick it slowly. It taste fantastic, I can't remember what it really taste like but for some reason I know it taste great. Smiling I start to eat it.

Laughing the boy looked at me "See I knew you could do it." Taking the Popsicle out of my mouth I raise and eyebrow "Do what?" "Smile" He says before kissing me on the cheek quickly before pulling back. I could feel my cheeks flame with a blush that covered my whole face. "Oh by the way my names……….." and then he starts to fade away and Im left with my mystery flavored Popsicle dripping down my hand and arm.

--

_Normal POV _

"Hey Roxas you alive in there?" Sora said knocking quietly on my door. It was five in the morning and Roxas had just woken up from the same dream. "Yeah Sora Im up, did you need something" Roxas answered leaning up on his elbows to look at his twin brother.

"No Its just that where starting at a new school today and Im a little nervous" Sora said walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to Roxas. "Yeah I know what you mean, but I think every things going to be alright," Roxas said reassuring his brother. "I hope so" Sora said "Im going to go take a shower before I start getting ready." "Alright" Roxas said already having taken his shower last night.

Sora left the room and before long Roxas could hear the water running in the bathroom. Deciding he might as well get up and get ready Roxas threw his blankets to the side. Standing up flipped on the light and looked around his room. It was pretty clean seeing as how he had only been living in it for about a week. Walking over to his closet he pulled out a red shirt and a pair of jeans. Throwing them on walked out of his room and down stairs to get something to eat. His mom smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning honey, ready for school?" She asked with a bright smile. Roxas nodded with a yawn. "I made you and Sora some pancakes" Aerith said while setting two plates on the bar that separated the kitchen and the dinning room. Roxas smiled at his mother before sitting at the table "Thanks Mom" He said before digging in. "Yay pancakes" Sora yelled excitedly as he ran in the kitchen and diving straight into the food. Aerith laughed as her sons at their food quickly. "Alright boys after you finish your breakfast I'll drive you to school early so you can get your schedule's and things worked out" She said smiling as she usually did.

As soon as Roxas and Sora had finished shoveling their food and had gathered their things, Aerith was ushering them out the door and into the car. Once they reached the high school both boys became visibly nervous. With a reassuring smile from their mother they both stepped out of the car and walked up to the entrance. Very few people where here at this time but the few who where just gave a polite smile and walked on by hardly noticing the two boys as they made their way to the main office.

Entering the office they where told to sit down while the principle attended to some other business. Roxas heard the door to the principles office open and saw a boy with silver hair walk out. Walking up to the to brothers the sliver haired boy nodded "Principle Auron is going to be busy all day today so Im going to help you find all your classes and such" He said handing Roxas and Sora each a slip of paper. Looking down Roxas saw that it was there schedules, wanting to see what his brother though Roxas looked towards Sora and saw his brother blushing and looking down at the floor. Roxas looked confusedly between the other two boys. Sora was blushing and the sliver haired boy wasn't even looking at them.

Roxas decided to leave it for later. "So when does school actually start umm uh what's your name?" Roxas said looking to the silver haired boy. "Riku and in about 20 minutes, fallow me I'm suppose to meet my friends before school starts and I need to show you your first period class" Riku said walking out of the office. Roxas got up and nudged Sora to fallow. Sora stumbled as he fallowed after Roxas and Riku.

Riku soon lead them to and outside area that looked like a courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard was a giant tree that looked at least a hundred years old. Standing under the tree you could see a group of people. Riku walked over to the tree and nodded at the group. One of the girls who had blond hair smiled "Riku are you not going to introduce us to these to boys?" she asked. Riku sighed, "Ugh fine, Okay so the overly nice blond chick is Namine, The girl in the tree up there is Yuffie, The guy with the crazy red hair is Axel, The guy next to him who has the mow hawk is Demyx and the guy next to him wearing all black is Zexion." Riku said nonchalantly pointing them out as he went "These two here are Roxas and Sora"

Everyone but Zexion smiled at them and said hello, Zexion just waved and went back to the book he was reading. "So your new here? I bet you like it, its sort of boring here but you get use to it and if you hang out with us it'll be more fun, do you want to sit with us at lunch today we always meet up here by the tree so we wont be hard to find" Demyx said extremely fast, smiling at Roxas and Sora as he bounced beside Zexion. Sora smiled "Yes where new here I think we'll like it and I hope we become good friends and we would love to sit with you during lunch" Sora said just as fast and smiling just as big.

Everyone but Roxas turned to Sora surprised that he could let alone understand Demyx but also talk as fast as him. Roxas just chuckled at his brother. Demyx's eye's got big and all watery. "Finally some one I can get along with" Demyx said running to hug Sora. Sora just smiled letting Demyx hug him. Riku sighed, "Crap not another one" before being nudged by Namine's elbow. Axel and Yuffie where laughing at their friends. Axel was laughing so hard that his eyes where watering, whipping away the moisture he straightened up and walked over to Roxas.

"Hey Roxie" Axel said looking down at the shorter boy. Roxas glared up at the red head "My name is Roxas not Roxie" Roxas said heatedly. Axel just smirked "Alright what ever you say Roxie." Roxas huffed angrily and turned around getting ready to walk off. As he started to walk away he ran into someone and fell to the ground, the person also falling but lading on top of Roxas. "Punk watch where your going, or I'll have to teach you a lesson: The boy that Roxas had ran into said standing up and brushing off his pants. "Then names Seifer and if you mess with me again, you'll wish you n ever came to Twilight Town" Seifer said angrily glaring down at Roxas before turning and walking away.

"Roxie you okay" Axel asked coming over to the boy on the ground. "Im fine" Roxas said standing up and rolling his eyes at Axel. Roxas walked back over where Riku and Sora were and stood beside Riku. Sora was once again quite and blushing, while every one else was smiling except Riku who was glaring at the ground. Roxas just rose and eyebrow before shrugging and deciding to ask Sora about what had happened later.

"Lets go I need to show you where your first class is" Riku said before turning from the group and walking out of the courtyard leaving Sora and Roxas to fallow after him.

* * *

So what do you think about this story so far (Please leave a review). Also vote on who you want Roxas to end up with.

Axel X Roxas

Seifer X Roxas

Hayner X Roxas

Or

Axel X Roxas X Hayner

Im also looking for a Beta if anyone would like to help me out with that I would be very aprciative.


End file.
